Not my Life: Our life
by Kish's-Kirby
Summary: A fun story about three best friends: Devon, Juliebeth, and Natalie. Two vampires and one ex-vampire. What adventures do they embark on? Find out yourself I'm almost out of character space C:  Beware curse words
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In a world of average humans there were bound to be mistakes or unnerving similar beings. College is like a breath of fresh air yet everyone is still locked into the same schedule with nothing else to do. Vampires were beautiful beings: blood red eyes, ghostly pale skin, and an exquisite complexion. There were only five known after the unfortunate death of Jake and Bailey. The only way to turn vampires back to their original state is the use of what I like to call the Sanguinary Rose for those of you that in fact to not have a particularly extensive vocabulary it means Bloody Rose.

These certain vampires try to live normal lives but it is practically impossible for them seeing as there was that evil old prude Aphrodite and then now there is Alice. Now the villain is life itself nobody knows what is going to happen for them. After High School almost everyone went their separate was. Kevin and Mick died off like the weaklings they are. Julie and Jay were married and they have three kids out of wedlock. Natalie went off to college dragging Devon with her. They're roommates in San Francisco, California. God knows what Shun is doing, and that pretty much covers the bases.

"Couldn't Natalie and Devon have stayed closer to Georgia? I mean they're all the way across the country!" Julie yelled at Jay while she was making dinner.

"Julie, calm down you call them like every five minutes anyway they shouldn't seem so far away."

"Shut up Jay, I'm calling Natalie and Devon."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU" Julie screamed.

"MOM SHUT UP" Jace yelled from another room.

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" Jay shouted at Jace. The fight continued behind Julie when she was mixing hot pasta sauce on the stove with the spoon in one hand a wet cloth in the other. She was phone resting between her shoulder and jaw. Devon picked up.

"Stop calling us Julie! We're fine, we like our location and we couldn't be any better." She said while writing down the time of phone call on a sheet of paper nearly filled completely up with words and times.

"She hung up on me!" Julie was furious as she stomped her foot her phone went into the pasta.

"Ahh shit." Julie muttered.

"Julie called again."

"Tell me again why you're logging her calls."

"Because I wanted to see if there was a consistent pattern in the times she's calling us. There isn't" Devon stared at the paper. "Except if I take all the times and subtract them by each other then I could find a pattern but that takes way too much work." Devon balled up the paper and threw it at Natalie.

"You know if you weren't so lazy you might add up to something." Natalie muttered.

Natalie picked the paper up from the floor and unwrinkled it. She stopped clicking around on the computer and scribbled on the paper.

"It looks like she's calling about every 5 to 10 minutes sometimes she waits for 15 or 20 minutes but that's beside the point." Natalie threw the paper in the trash and stood shutting off the computer.

"I'm going to class, be back in a couple hours. While I'm out do you want me to go to the  
store? I think we're almost out of ramen."

"No. It's fine." Sighed Devon as she lay on the couch.

"He still hasn't called back?"

"No." Devon rolled over.

"Well I'm off." Natalie shut the door and left Devon alone.

"JAY GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MOM SHUT UP! SEE THIS?" Jace pointed at the TV. "I'M TRYING TO WATCH A  
MOVIE!"

"DON'T YELL AT THE WOMAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU."

"GRAPHIC" Jace yelled back at Jay and shuddered.

"This is one broken household" Jacob sighed to himself.

"Frayed at the edges, holes in the middle and seams broken." Jonah whispered standing next to Jacob.

"God man," Jacob turned to Jonah, "That's deep. Write some music man!" Jacob chuckled and patted Jonah on the back.

"Whatever." Jonah shrugged Jacob's hand off and left the room.

"Freak." Jacob whispered after him.

"I'm home!" Natalie yelled into the darkened dorm room. No response."Huh. Guess Devon went to class or something." Natalie set the bags of groceries down on the small counter. She sorted the cold foods from the hot ones. After Natalie finished sorting everything out and putting everything in its proper place she sat on the couch with a glass of wine. "Maybe I should call Julie. She hasn't texted or called me once this afternoon or evening now that I mention it..." Natalie picked up her cell and called Julie's home phone. No answer. "Hmm... she must've gone out with Jay or something." Natalie sipped her wine and sat alone. The thing was nobody even heard the phone ring.

"DINNER SUCKS MOM" Jace yelled.

"EAT IT" Jay screamed as he tackled Jace to the floor shoving the overcooked spaghetti down his throat.

"JAY HAVE SOME MANNERS" Jay ignored Julie and concentrated on getting Jace's smart ass mouth full of this 'Perfectly cooked delicious spaghetti'.

"Another day another dollar" Jacob said as he watched Juliebeth jump into the fury.

"I'm not sure that saying works in this satiation Jacob." Jonah said.

"OH but it does!" Jacob left the table and got Julie's purse. "See?" Jacob pulled some money out of the purse and called up a pizza place. "We're eating good tonight!"

"Sweet man." Jonah said as they waited patiently for their food to arrive.

"Once again Chocolate ice cream you deceive me." Sighed Natalie, "BUT NOT TODAY!" she screamed as she brutally attacked the carton with the ice cream scoop. Just then Devon burst into the room.

"Natalie!" Devon yelled

"HA TAH!" Natalie yelled as she threw the ice cream scoop at Devon. "Oh. Hey Devon." She said as soon as she saw Devon grab the scoop midair and casually hand it back to Natalie as if this had happened before.

"I've got great news you'll never believe it!" Devon squealed as she sat on the couch.

"Oo tell meh!" Natalie said as she chucked the massacred ice cream back in the freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Devon sang patiently as she waited for Natalie to leave the kitchen and come sit on the couch with her. Natalie poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Why are you pouring that for both of us? You know I hate orange juice" Devon said bitterly.

"Yea sure you hate orange juice," Natalie scoffed, "and I'm pouring it for both of us because you need something healthy once in a while. Plus mine isn't just orange juice."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea do you want a screwdriver too?" Natalie asked with the vodka bottle in her hand.

"Anything with alcohol." Devon replied calmly.

"Right then two screwdrivers coming up." Natalie walked over to Devon with one drink in hand and the entire vodka bottle. "Your drink and my drink." Natalie said as she handed the screwdriver to Devon and kept the entire bottle to herself.

"Wait wait wait...You have the bottle and you're not sharing?"

"No. This is mine." Natalie took a swig, "Plus you've got some in there It's a screwdriver not a plain glass of orange juice." She gestured towards Devon's drink.

"Fine..." Devon grimaced as she took a sip. "I still taste the orange." Devon set down her drink and stared into space.

"HEY! I almost forgot!" Natalie shouted, "What was that big news of yours" Natalie asked as she shoved Devon over a bit. Devon just fell onto her side still staring. "Okay then we're doing this." Natalie sat on top of Devon's side and stayed there until Devon shoved her off.

"What the hell Natalie?"

"You weren't answering me." She shrugged. "I had to do something so you'd snap out of it."

"The kids are in bed jay you wanna...do something" Julie asked while running her finger down jay's chest. Julie winked at jay, and jay opened his mouth to speak.

"MOM, JACE IS SCARING ME"

"SHUT UP JONAH" Jace tackled Jonah to the floor. Julie sighed; sat on the couch and wept silently into her hands. Jay rolled his eyes and went in the boy's room after giving Julie a quick kiss on the head.

"You two are going to bed and to sleep even if it kills me." Jay said harshly through his teeth. He picked both the boys up and practically threw them into their bunk bed. Jay left the room and Jacob snickered at his brothers because they got in trouble. Julie was in the same pose as she was when jay left. When jay came out Julie looked up pathetically at him. Jay snickered Julie couldn't make a puppy dog face to save her life. Jay sat next to Julie on the couch and put his arm around her.

"I think it's time for bed." Jay whispered. Julie just simply nodded her head in reply. Julie thought it was time to take a break from motherhood. She hated it like there was no tomorrow sure it was great being with jay and having other human beings love her but getting them where she had them now was a long and painful trip. Maybe they should all go out and do something or ditch jay and go somewhere fun. Somewhere like a bar...

-Meanwhile in California...

Natalie was passed out on the floor and Devon was contemplating a way to get Natalie to her room without straining herself. Devon stepped around Natalie in circles and rubbing her makeshift goatee put together with her ponytail holder and her front overgrown bangs. Devon sighed and let her hair down." Dumb drunken bitch." Devon muttered to herself. She picked up Natalie's ankles in each of her hands and dragged her across the carpet. Devon dropped her in her room, shut the door, and then went to her own room. Devon sat on her bed and looked out the window. Not much to look at Devon thought. Also I never got to tell Natalie my news. Devon lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Devon fell asleep after counting up to 197 in her head. The next morning Devon woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and faint singing? Devon stumbled out of her room and walked down the short, narrow hallway to find Natalie indeed making pancakes and bacon, she was also indeed singing. "Natalie why are you up?"

"And when the days grow longer and longer and I in my own sweet pain grow stronger I must admit I mu-" Natalie continued and turned around. "Oh! Hey Devon. I'm making pancakes 'cause it's good hangover food, I already had some earlier and I made bacon 'cause come on, who doesn't like bacon?"

"It's also really dark in here," Devon observed taking some bacon," I like it."

"That's 'cause it is way too fucking bright outside." Natalie chucked some pancakes to Devon and went back to her room just to change out of last night's clothes and into something more comfortable like her black skinny jeans and an oversized black tee. Natalie peeked out of her room to see if she had successfully fed the famous unfeedable Devon. Devon turned towards Natalie.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." Natalie walked cautiously out of her room and down the hall. "So Devon what was your news from last night?"

"Well now it's old news."

"No it's not it's just as new as it was last night! Tell me" Natalie pleaded.

"I can't now I'm late!" Devon grabbed her jacket slipped on her shoes and sped out of the room. Upon opening the door Devon let in sunlight.

"AH THE LIGHT IT BURNS!" Both Natalie and Devon screamed.

"HEY FUCK YOU." A friendly neighbor yelled.

"GLADLY!" Devon screamed back and broke down their door; knife in hand.

"H-hey I was just kidding..." The guy backed up with his hands in the air. Devon stabbed the knife into his counter turned like Count Dracula and left.  
-

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do but to do it." Julie snickered, that was dirty. Julie sighed to herself and listened for the right number. Julie took out her book but she couldn't focus on it. Had jay gotten her note? She looked at her cell phone for the time. No it was too early jay wouldn't be up. Julie read the words on her page but they didn't register she stared at the same line for exactly seven minutes and thirty two seconds. Julie let the book drop from her hands and hit the floor she put her head in her hands. "Why did I think this was a good idea" Julie whispered her question to herself.

Devon was standing just outside the door. I think I'll stand here just a while longer she thought. Devon leaned her head against the door and sighed. She heard the sharp snap of a light switch go on, then a short scream. The light went off again. Devon thought about laughing for a minute then the moment passed.

"I can hear you breathing Devon" someone on the other side chuckled. Devon closed her eyes lifted her head and watched the door open. Devon smiled and they smiled. "It's good to be back isn't it?" the person asked the rhetorical question, "So how've you been?"

"Well I couldn't be any better" Devon shoved her hands in her pockets and stared down at her shoes.

"Something seems wrong" The person bent down and looked at Devon's lowered eyes.

"It's nothing" Devon turned away from the person and ran outside the building.

"I don't want to be in your fucking party." Natalie sneered into the microphone. Yet she joined anyways.

"Heyy there" Caitlyn's voice was cheery.

"Watch 'cha playin?" Natalie asked but before Caitlyn she could answer Natalie answered for her, "Guitar hero right? I can hear you clicking away."

"Yea, just chillin over here clicking away as you call it" Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh gotta go Devon just came home and I need to find out if she's trippin or not" Natalie laughed.

"Tell her I said hi" Caitlyn quickly mussed before Natalie left the party. Natalie set down the microphone headset and her Xbox remote after pausing her game.

"Hey Devon" Natalie said as she watched Devon silently walk in the door then abruptly slam it. Devon shot Natalie a 'You talk to me you burn in hell' glare. "Ok..." Natalie spun back around to the TV and resumed her game playing as Devon stalked off to her room. Someone started knocking on the door. "Devon can you get that I'm busy beating the shit out of zombies" Natalie yelled as she quickly glanced over to the door then back to the TV. Devon slithered up to the door not making a sound. She opened the door.

"DEVONNNN" Juliebeth screamed. Devon shut the door immediately and went back to her room. Natalie started laughing uncontrollably and paused Left 4 Dead to go get the door.

"Hey Julie what are you doing here" Natalie asked as she opened the door still laughing.

"I came to visit its so boring at home." Natalie opened the door wider so juliebeth could come in the dorm room.

"AWFUL MOTHER" Devon screamed to Julie from her enclosed room. Julie's jaw dropped as she scoffed and started yell something in reply before Natalie cut her off.

"Don't yell back," Natalie quickly shushed Julie, "That's the only thing she's said to anyone as far as I know

"Really" Julie questioned flatly.

"Yippers I don't know why, Oh Devon was going to tell me some big news like yesterday I think but she never got around to telling me." Natalie said as she resumed her game once again, "Did she tell you" Natalie asked Julie without looking away from the TV screen.

"Nope nothing about news." Julie sat on the couch next to Natalie. "Hey Devon!" Julie yelled to the back of the dorm room. Devon didn't respond Julie just assumed she had heard Julie call for her, "What's this I hear about news?" Julie yelled.

"It's not important anymore just forget about it pretend I never said anything at all!" Devon screamed back.

Julie shrugged and Natalie was glaring at Julie.

"What?" Natalie kept staring at Julie.

"If you want to talk to Devon pick your lazy ass up and go back to her room!" Natalie screamed in Julie's ear, "See? Now your ears have the same fucking ringing as mine" Natalie smiled at Julie and went back to the game. Then seconds later Natalie and Devon both registered that Juliebeth, the one who lives with Jay and has three annoying little hell raisers, is in their tiny living room. Devon burst out of her room and into the little communal area were Natalie and Juliebeth were sitting.

"JULIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Devon and Natalie both screamed at the same time.

"JINX" Natalie yelled at Devon.

"Damnit all that always happens" Devon sighed with frustration. Devon left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. About one or two minutes later of annoying elevator music Devon was at the bottom of her building. She walked outside into the cool night air and put four quarters into the vending machine. She listened for the coke to hit the bottom of the machine but it didn't." Piece of shit" Devon hit the vending machine and it dented. One, two, three times and then Devon just grabbed the dented cover and ripped it clean off. She picked up one coke, one vault and one bottle of water. Devon swiped her card in front of the sensor so the building would let her back in. Once Devon walked back into the dorm room with Julie and Natalie she tossed the coke at Natalie the water at Julie and kept the vault to herself. Natalie was in the middle of yelling at Julie for being irresponsible, indifferent and just plain dumb for leaving GA. Natalie caught the coke and set it on the coffee table, Julie was hit in the head with the water for having terribly slow reflexes and Devon just left the room again. Devon sat outside the door to the room. Even with the door and a wall in between them Devon could still hear Natalie yelling at Julie. Julie deserved it Devon thought. It's not very bright to just up and leave your family that's so inconsiderate. Hmm...Inconsiderate...that's kind of a big word I've been hanging around Natalie too much, Devon thought as she shook her head. Natalie yelled at Julie for close to an hour. Natalie sat back down again and finally opened her coke. Julie had been reduced to tears since she was no longer a vampire. Devon walked back into the room and saw Natalie massacring zombies on the TV and Julie sobbing right next to her. Devon walked straight to her room. There was no way in hell she'd deal with that.


End file.
